1. Objectives The primary objective of the Administrative Core is to provide overall administrative support to the program. This administrative support will include communication with the institutional administration, maintaining and distributing records regarding the fiscal management of the grant, preparing annual program reports, and coordinating the meetings of the advisory committees, hi addition, the Administrative Core will maintain records of such things as IRB approvals, Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee approvals, and signed consent forms. These activities will be under the direction of Dr. James C. Rose and he will be advised at the monthly meetings of the project investigators concerning all aspects of progress on the project and administrative issues. The administrative team is made up of senior investigators and an administrative secretary with extensive experience in coordinating and managing the activities of multidisciplinary groups. Ms. Melissa Whitson will assist Dr. Rose in these activities.